


Forty Visits

by TheTrashBoi



Category: Life Is Strange 2
Genre: Angst, Lonely Daniel, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashBoi/pseuds/TheTrashBoi
Summary: Two visits and the raincloud’s still there. Eight visits and he starts to crumble. Forty visits and the memorial is concealed. But no visits help the pain. It’s 2024, October 28.





	Forty Visits

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first story on this site ever (I was originally on fanfiction.net) so I hope you all like this. I’m not very proud of this but it did make me sad when I wrote it so please tell me what you think :)

It feels like it's been forever since he's been here. He didn't want to be here. He shoudn't be here. But he is.

Him and Sean barely talk nowadays. Maybe that's for the best, as they didn't seem to get along very much after they properly managed to say goodbye to _him._

It was during the winter time that they decided to give up their journey to Puerto Lobos and went to there grandparents house. When they explained their situation to them, they immediately made the brothers go to the police station and turn themselves in. Sean got lucky. Brett didn't remember what had fully happened in that situation. That terrible situation that changed there lives forever. Since there was no evidence linking the brothers to the death of Officer Matthews, Sean was deemed not guilty and faced no charges. Daniel now lives with his grandparents, and he hasn't seen Sean in six years.

He still doesn't know what to think of his powers. Sometimes he uses it to grab stuff that is far away, but other than that he never really uses it much.

Daniel walked through the cemetary by himself. He looks at all the different gravestones in silence, looking for the one he knows all too well.

He's glad his grandparents got him a car for his sixteenth birthday. That was nice of them. At least he didn't have to take the bus to come all the way to Seattle again.

He's come here too many times alone. The first time it was with Sean, Lyla, and their grandparents. He remembered crying in Sean's arms that day. They had invited _her_ but of course she never showed up. Good riddance. The second time it was just him and Sean, but this time Sean didn't even go up to the grave. He just...watched Daniel mourn from afar. Third time was the first time he went alone. And it's been like that ever since.

Today was similar to the first time he had actually seen the gravesite. It was cloudy, and looked like it was going to rain soon. He had to make this quick.

After around five minutes of searching, he found the gravesite. It had _his_ name as well as _his_ date of birth. Pictures of _him_ , as well as Sean and himself were placed on top of it as well. Dead flowers circled it, another sick symbol of another life being lost. Him and Sean really should have gotten some fake flowers instead.

Daniel kneeled down to the grave, said his few words, left some fake flowers this time, and quickly walked away. It was starting to drizzle and he didn't want to catch a cold.

He made it to the parking lot, got in his car, and quickly headed back to Beaver Creek. It'd take awhile for him to get back there, but he definitely needed sometime to think as the rain began to pour on top of his car.

When he was still 8, if you told him that this would be the life he'd be living, he'd get Sean to punch your lights out. If you told him when he was 11, he'd shrug but promise he'd fight against that fate. If you told him when he was 17, he would nod heavily and murmur that there was no need to remind him of the present.

It had been eight visits to the memorial.

A lot had changed.

_'Esteban.'_

* * *

He was home now, and he was up late watching Netflix on his bed. He scrolled through the options absent mindedly. The visit today for some reason affected him, and he didn't know why. He's visited _him_ so many times, he thought he was starting to get use to it by now, but not after this one.

Daniel gave a resigned sigh and turned the TV off. He glanced around his room and took everything in. Jackets, clothes, gifts, games, basically everything a _normal_ teenager has. But he didn't feel normal. At least, not today.

He got up from his bed and went to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and gave out another sigh as he wiped his face clean.

He looked at himself in the mirror and stared into his tired brown eyes. He raised his fingers to stroke the wrinkly corners of his eyes, brow, and mouth. He put a hand through his now grey hair, trapped within his own mind.

He closed his eyes and sighed a breath of relief when he opened them once again to look at himself in the mirror and saw his seventeen year old self again. A tear escaped his right eye. He promised hismelf he wouldn't cry ever again after the second visit.

_"I wish Dad was here with us..."_

_"Well...thanks! Not cool enough anymore?"_

_"Yes, you're supercool...But...I wish the family was together..at home...it'd be cool to watch a movie and get a pizza and eat ice cream._

_"Dude...stop. I told you we have to keep going...we'll see Dad later. Right now it's just...you and me. Okay?"_

Another tear. Another sob. Another year had passed.

He was alone, and would continue to be alone for those next forty years. So much for his brother. Why did this all happen to him? Why did his stupid fucking corn syrup turn into a situation that is still affecting him to this day and will most likely affect him for the rest of his life?

He can still hear the gunshot. His scream. He can still remember the first time he found out on the TV in the motel. He can still remember when he begged for Sean to always tell him the truth.

" _I promise. I won't lie to you again."_

Daniel wished he made him promise to never leave him.

_"What are we gonna do without him?"_

_"Shhhhhh...it's gonna be okay._ **It's gonna be okay.** "

But it wasn't gonna be okay. Here he was years later still affected by what happened, and now he's all alone. There's no Wolf Brothers. There's no Wolf Family. Hunters took their dad away. The Wolf brothers turned on each other and soon went there seperate ways.

But he would never change. Not just for _him,_ but for himself. Because those forty, lonely years hadn't happened.

Those forty, lonely visits had never happened.

_'Dad.'_


End file.
